


we found each other

by fracturedvaels



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturedvaels/pseuds/fracturedvaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett wants Carver to be happy. Carver likes watching Garrett suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we found each other

Garrett’s frustration is the _sole reason_  Carver keeps the relationship secret from him for so long.

Sure, Anders is nice. He _really_ , really likes him. But Carver had asked him, very explicitly, to _stop trying to hook him up with his friends_. It hadn’t worked with Isabela (Maker knows she tried); it hadn’t worked with Merrill (she was sweet, and they liked each other, but Carver could never get beyond the “mildly interested” phase); and it hadn’t worked with Fenris (probably because _Hawke_  liked Fenris, though at the time he was loathe to admit it).

But it had worked with _Anders_ , of all people. Probably because by that point, Anders knew about Hawke’s hilariously failed attempts at finding him a partner, and had been less complicit in torturing him than the rest had. It kind of folded naturally from there  -with Anders stopping by, usually when Garrett wasn’t home, to talk to him. Or they’d take walks whenever Anders had free time, usually to the outskirts of the city. That evolved to secret meetings after dark in the Lowtown clinic or Carver pretending to employ ladies at the Rose (because Isabela and Gamlen were _always_  at the Rose, and they’d know if he was meeting Anders there, yes they would).

And who could blame them if they made a game of holding hands while out walking or on jobs with his brother, behind his back. And the others _helped_ , because nothing was funnier than seeing Garrett frustratedly try to push them together while they played stupid.

Sure it was probably mean. Garrett wasted  _so much_  energy trying to get them to together. But he’d meddled for far too long and, well, if this was the only way Carver would get his revenge, so be it. He would dance for as long as he could; besides, dancing was so much fun, especially when you had someone to dance _with_.

**Author's Note:**

> im well aware of my faults but feel free to refresh my memory on tumblr at http://princetheirin.tumblr.com/


End file.
